planetarymoefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury
Mercury is one of the main characters in Planetary Moe. He is one of the four rocky planets in the inner solar system and one of the eight officially recognised planets in the Solar System. He is also the closest planet to the Sun and the smallest of the eight main planets. Appearance Mercury is shown to be very short (around 5' to 5'1" tall) and is currently shrinking. He is shown to be shorter than two moons (Ganymede and Titan). Mercury's hair is dark-brown and longer on one side. His eyes are a brownish orange. Mercury's genderbent version has pigtails Personality He is shortest among the main 8 solar system planets, two moons are even taller than him(Ganymede and Titan). Calling him ‘short’ is his berserk-button. Among the planets, he’s the closest to Sun(literally), he has a love-hate relationship with him(not in a romantic way, of course ). Because of his petite stature, he’s sometimes forced to cross-dress. Oh… and he moves fast… and… Jupiter scares him. Character Relations Sol He's closest to Sol (literally) but tolerates him easier than V-chan does. Unlike Venus, he doesn't inflict any violence upon Sol, but has a (non-romantic) love-hate relationship with him. Jupiter Jupiter tends to tell Mercury that he "would make a good moon", due to the latter's size. This angers and scares Mercury, since he isn't very easy to speak on the topic of his size. However, the two are shown to be able to get along. In the Halloween Special, Mercury and Jupiter wear matching costumes and Jupiter shows genuine concern when Mercury is wounded in an attack. ROSEL-D has also posted a picture on Tumblr which shows the two sleeping together peacefully. Comics Shoemaker Spooks In this comic, Mercury is in one of the early panels in which he is complaining that "the trip to Jupiter's house is getting old". In another panel, Jupiter invites them to spend the night, but Mercury screams, "Why are you looking at me?!" Jupiter and the Galilean Four Mercury isn't shown in this comic, but he is mentioned. Io demands to Jupiter that she refuses to be called "the Mercury of Jupiter" and demands to know who Mercury is. Sun's Daydream Mercury appears at the end, tending to Sol, who says how nice he is compared to Venus. Smiley Mercury appears in this mini-comic after Venus and Mars look at one of his craters that looks like a smiley face very similar to a smiley faced crater on Mars. Venus says that Mercury's never been subtle with his designs, but he retorts with that he improvised it a little bit, and tells them to admit it's much cuter. Big and Small Dilemmas Mercury is complaining about how ever since Pluto was downgraded to dwarf planet, that more people have been noticing how tiny he is. Titan, Saturn's largest moon, asks Mercury why he's smaller than them. Mercury tells him to respect his elders. Then Mercury notices Jupiter all alone and comes to sit beside him, asking him if he thought the Solar System meeting was boring and whether he made any friends or not. Jupiter answers that how only a few guys came up to him out of fear that they would be captured by his strong gravity. Mercury laughs and says that he's like that all the time before pausing and screaming about how he never should have talked to him. Earth-Chan's Cooking Workshop Mercury is seen having a hard time trying to make a cake, and it's partly burnt.